imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Alkarron
Joseph Caleb Alkarron (born May 14, 1975) is a Dragoonish musician. As a solo artist, he is known for his 2008 hit "Third". He was a member of the pop/rock group Lohana, which he and his brothers Chris and Matt founded with Kyle McHayden and Philip Schoun, from 1999 to 2006, when he left the band to focus on a solo career. Alkarron recently began his Alkarron Tour in Jord City. Early life Alkarron was born in Delropolitan, Lohana, on May 14, 1975. He moved with his family to Laporta in 1976. Alkarron was named after his maternal grandfather Joseph Grinillo and his father's childhood hero, actor Caleb Dealship. As a boy, he went by the nickname "Joey", which he liked —— until around age 15, when he requested to be called by his formal name Joseph. He graduated from high school in 1993. Career Lohana One of the Alkarron brothers, he began his career with his brothers and buddies Kyle McHayden and Philip Schoun as a member of Lohana. Joseph helped write three songs from the album Lohana, Our Home. He also wrote the lyrics to "Worthless" from the "Ain't Nothing Wrong With Being Proud" album. Alkarron joined fellow bandmates on the DragNational Tour in 2003. In 2005, he and other band members voted to oust Philip Schoun from the band because of Schoun's bad temper and tendency to fight with bandmates. Alkarron wrote the lyrics to "Forget the Danger” with his brother, Lohana frontman Matt; this song would be the last song Alkarron wrote for Lohana. Solo career In winter of 2006, Alkarron left Lohana to focus on a solo career, leaving Lohana with four members, until they hired William Brimm. Alkarron’s first work as a solo artist was to record his own version of a song originally intended to be sung by Lohana. Alkarron recorded "Winner", which hit the airwaves in May 2006. "Winner" was one of two hits spawned from Alkarron's debut album "New Plateaus". In November 2006, Alkarron recorded the music video for "I Was Crazy". "I Was Crazy" received air time in late 2006, and was in the Top 20 on Dragoonish pop music charts for eight weeks. In mid-2007, Alkarron released his sophomore album Third, and the first hit from the album, "I Don't Party Anymore", hit airwaves in August 2007. The song stayed at the top of the charts for three weeks. In October of 2008, the hit "Who Was He" hit the airwaves. It would be the final hit from the Third album. Alkarron began 2009 working on a new album, titled Life Ain't About That. In March 2009, Alkarron recorded his hit "A New Goal", which stayed high on the charts until November of that same year. In December, Alkarron released a Christmas album, which featured the song "Makin' It Home", which he sang with former Lohana bandmate Kyle McHayden. On Christmas 2009, a radio station in Alkarron's hometown played songs from his Christmas album all day long. Selected discography Alkarron Alkarron Category:Humans Category:Males Alkarron Alkarron